Opera Date
by weaponsmistress1010
Summary: He was running like a maniac in the middle of a jam-packed highway. The Opera House was still a good kilometer away and he had to make it back before the clock struck eight. Yahiro scoffed at his choice of words. What the hell was he? Cinderella?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Well, This is my first Special A story. As you all know, it's about Yahiro Saiga (the character that I have fallen deeply and madly in love with...kyaaaa!) and Megumi Yamamoto. It's about what I think would happen during the date the two of them were supposed to have after chapter 99 of S.A. Unfortunately, chapter 99 is the last chapter of the said anime so their date would only be but a dream for us MeguHiro fans...

Well, anyway, I notice that there aren't a lot of MeguHiro stories so I'm adding one more...This is just a short story about maybe 3-5 chapters. I can't afford to make a long one since I've got other stories to deal with...

I hope you guys like it! I'll be posting the next chapter maybe this week..:)

* * *

OPERA DATE

by SasuTenJi1010

* * *

Megumi checked her reflection once more on her dresser's mirror. She anxiously turned sideways to check if any imperfection was visible. She paused and looked straight at herself once again. She was gazing deep into her eyes as if she was calculating something.

She was wearing a light pink lipstick masked with transparent lip gloss. Her eyelids were smoked with a light pink eyeshadow and her eyelashes were curled and furnished with black mascara. Her cheeks were brushed with make up to give it a natural, light pink glow. Her hair was down but was in elegant curls. She was wearing a white satin ribbon as a headband to make herself look neat and to also finish off her look.

Realizing she'd been staring at herself for quite sometime, Megumi snapped out of her trance and glanced at the clock to check the time. 6:24. She had at least 36 more minutes before her date would arrive to pick her up.

Megumi slowly stood up and examined her choice of clothing. She was wearing a pale, light pink dress held up to her shoulders by two spaghetti straps. It ended just a few inches above her knee. Hugging her slim waist was a white swarovski crystal belt about an inch thick. Megumi smiled. It was simple, yet elegant. And the most important factor was, she actually got the color right.

"_Just like Yahiro's hair…"_

Megumi blushed at the thought. She'd been in and out of stores for hours right after Yahiro had asked her out.

She had been looking for a dress that could, in a way, match the Saiga heir's hair color so that they could look like a couple even more. She blushed again but this time, deeper. She knew she was acting silly. Plus, it's not like the resident bad boy would notice.

Megumi looked down dejectedly and let out a silent sigh.

"_That's right. He probably wouldn't even notice…"_

Then all of a sudden, she snapped her head back up and looked straight into her eyes. They were burning with determination. It was still worth a shot, wasn't it? After all, true love takes time to grow. And besides, don't couples always have matching things?

This time, Megumi couldn't help but laugh as she recalled her first date with Yahiro.

_"Making both of us wear matching hats and scarves... and even getting both of us matching teddy bears!"_

She couldn't believe how ridiculous she behaved during that time.

Slowly, her laugh diminished and was replaced by a small smile. Who would have thought that she would end up falling in love with him after that date? The very date which she supposedly went through with for the SA's sake – for Akira's sake to be exact.

Megumi let out a sigh. Love sure was a mysterious thing.

Megumi glanced at her appearance in the mirror once more. Her cheeks were slightly pink due to certain thoughts about a pale, light pink haired lad and her lips were still curved into a small smile. She then glanced at her shoes to inspect them as well. She was wearing white, strappy sandals whose heels were about three to three and a half inches high. They allowed her to at least reach the Saiga heir's jaw. That way, kissing him wouldn't be-.

Megumi face color turned into a deep crimson one as she shook her head to get rid of her dirty thoughts.

_"Bad Megumi! Bad!"_

Besides, it's not like Yahiro would want to kiss her, right?

Megumi shook her head once more and slapped her face with both her hands to try to pull herself together.

She glanced at the clock to check to time. She was surprised to see that it was already 6:35. Yahiro would be arriving soon. She had to get ready to meet him down stairs.

Megumi grabbed her white fur bolero and wore it. She glanced at herself once more on the mirror to see if she looked okay.

She paused when she heard a soft knock.

She walked towards the door and opened it to reveal a smiling Jun.

Megumi gave him an inquiring look which he understood almost immediately.

"Oh, Yahiro is already waiting for you in the lobby."

Megumi beamed. Jun couldn't help but laugh at her expression. How she felt about the Saiga heir was just so obvious.

Megumi smiled at her twin brother and mouthed her thanks.

Megumi was about to head back to her room to gather her things when out of nowhere, she felt Jun slowly placed a hand on her head and patted it gently.

"I'm glad you're finally happy…" He whispered to her softly. His gaze on her was gentle.

Megumi gave him another inquiring look.

Jun simply smiled.

"It's just that, you've been sad and depressed for quite sometime now."

Jun paused to look at Megumi's surprised face.

"Why do you think that?" Megumi whispered as she looked down not wanting to meet her twin brother's gaze.

Jun released a tired sigh. "I'm your brother. I know exactly when something is bothering you or not." Jun paused when he sensed Megumi raise her head slightly to look at him guiltily.

Jun removed his hand off Megumi's head and placed it back down to his side.

"Even Ryuu-nii notices but he said whenever he asks you, you just say there's nothing wrong. He told me he didn't want to trouble you by asking frequently so he said he'll just wait till you're ready to tell him." Jun finished.

Megumi gave Jun a smile. "But there's nothing wrong…" She insisted.

Jun released yet another sigh and began pointing out his observations on Megumi during the past few weeks.

"Let's see… You've been spacing out very often. You don't show much interest in anything except singing, but even your love for singing seemed to be compromised. You're not that happy anymore when you're with me and Ryuu-nii whenever we head out to have some sort of 'family' outing. Before, you used to complain to the two of us about not spending enough time with you but for the past weeks you seem like it doesn't matter that much anymore."

Megumi was about to protest to Jun but he continued firmly.

"You preferred to stay all day in your room, even up to the point that you brought your meals in there as well. You don't participate in any of the discussions we have in the greenhouse with the other SA members unless you're asked something."

Jun paused to look at his sister anxiously. "Now, can you still tell me that there's nothing wrong?"

Jun was right. She had not been herself for the past weeks. The answer was simple. It was because of the devastating truth that the one she loved with all her heart, didn't love her back. It was because of the fact that the man she loved, loved another. And it was because of the thought that no matter what she did, she could never get over him.

Megumi looked down and asked her brother for forgiveness. "I'm sorry… To you and Ryuu-nii…" Megumi looked at Jun anxiously. "Sorry for making you worry…"

Jun couldn't help but smile. Really. He couldn't get mad her no matter what.

"But I noticed that for the past few days, you seem very happy." Jun paused to inspect his twin sister's reaction as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

Megumi's face turned red as she glanced nervously at her twin brother only to see him smiling at her with relief and joy dancing in his eyes.

"I'm glad." He whispered to his twin sister and patted her head once more.

Megumi's eyes watered as she gave Jun a hug.

Jun hugged her back and laughed a little while he teased her. "You should head down now. You don't want to make the object of your affection wait."

Megumi pulled herself out of the hug and gave Jun a slight glare which he just laughed at.

"Have fun…" Jun smiled at her one last time before heading back to his room.

Megumi glanced at her brother's back and smiled to herself. _"Thank you, Jun."_

Megumi happily headed back into her room.

She then grabbed her white purse and checked if she forgot to place something in it.

Cellphone. Check.

Lipstick. Lip Gloss. Check.

Wallet. Check.

Megumi paused. That was everything. But she felt as if something was missing. She paused to think for awhile as she glanced around her room. Then it hit her.

"_The tickets!!!"_

Megumi checked the time. 6:47. She began to panic. Yahiro had been waiting for her for 12 minutes already!

Megumi frantically searched for the two pieces of paper in her room. She messed up her bed as she threw the pillows and sheets all over the place to search for them but to no avail.

She ran towards her closet and checked if the tickets fell down somewhere while she was getting her dress, but they weren't there either.

She quickly ran towards her school bag which was placed on a table beside her dresser. She sat on one of the chairs situated strategically around the table. After flipping her hair to the side, she immediately dumped the contents of her bag on the table.

"_Where?! Where?! Where?!"_

Megumi rummaged through her school things but there was still no sign of the tickets. She began to panic even more.

Megumi wanted to scream but she held it in. She'd end up blowing the whole place up if she did. Plus, she didn't want any more trouble.

She immediately stood up and was about to run out the door to ask Ryuu or Jun if they had seen it but something she saw at the corner of her eyes made her stop.

She anxiously walked back towards her dresser to see if her guess was right.

There, sitting comfortably on her dresser, were the two Opera tickets her father had given her. Her eyes watered due to happiness and relief.

Megumi slowly made her way towards the tickets. She held them delicately with her hands and hugged them to her chest as if they were important treasures worth millions.

Megumi stopped hugging the tickets and looked at them once more. Her eyes were shining happily. These were the tickets that allowed her to be with the person she loves the most. She couldn't believe she almost lost them!

She brought the two tickets to her lips and kissed them softly.

"Thank you for not being lost…" She whispered.

All of a sudden, she remembered the day she came to visit Yahiro at the Kokusen Academy – the day Yahiro had asked her out. She had originally planned to ask him out but her courage and resolve were immediately washed away the moment she caught sight of him. After all, he did reject her. So wouldn't it be annoying if she kept on bothering him?

But just like always, Yahiro would never fail to surprise her. Just when she was about to give up and leave, he himself said the words she rehearsed over and over the night before.

"_Somehow, I feel like watching an Opera... If you don't mind, would you like to accompany me?"_

Those were his exact words. They've been playing in her head over and over the moment they escaped his lips. Those words determined her to give everything she had to make this date a success. And maybe to even make Yahiro say the words she strived to get out of him during the challenge he had offered her – to finally make him say the words _"I had fun."_

"_Would you like to accompany me__?"_

Megumi blushed and felt all giddy inside as she replayed the words of Yahiro in her head over and over again. It was as if her chest would explode any second now. Who would have thought that the Saiga heir would take the initiative and ask her out himself?

Megumi smiled once more and saw her reflection on the mirror of her dresser. The mirror reflected an image of a girl that looked like she was just about ready to die due to severe happiness. She twirled around and played with her dress. Nothing could ruin this perfect night. Absolutely nothing.

Then, all of a sudden, Megumi's smile vanished and her look of euphoria turned into a nervous and panicking one. How could she have forgotten?!

"_YAHIRO!!!"_

She snapped her head towards the direction of the clock. 7:02.

Megumi ran out of the room in a flash.

She might as well get her tombstone ready because she was going to get it for sure.

* * *

Yahiro sat impatiently on one of the couches of the hotel lobby where Megumi was staying. He had his arms folded on his chest and his eyes were closed. However, his right eyebrow was twitching and an evil, murderous aura was flowing out of his body.

Megumi walked out of the elevator and immediately saw the Saiga heir. She fumbled with her skirt nervously as she walked slowly towards him. She noticed that the huge couch where Yahiro was sitting was empty aside from him while the rest of the other couches seemed to be quite full. She didn't know why at first but when she got close enough, she understood.

A scary murderous killing intent surrounded the young man. Megumi cowered in fear. She cleared her throat nervously.

"Y-Ya… Ya-hiro…"

She watched as Yahiro slowly raised his head to glance at her.

The moment Megumi saw the Saiga heir's eyes, she saw her own death.

"I. Have. Been. Waiting. For. 27. Freaking. Minutes."

Megumi laughed soundlessly but nervously as she gripped her purse and placed it in front of her chest.

"You've. Got. Some. Nerve. Making. Me… ME!" Yahiro was gritting his teeth in anger. "Wait. That. Freaking. Long."

Megumi took a few steps backward and hid behind her purse.

"I-I'm… Sorry…" She softly stuttered. She was still hiding behind her purse.

She shook in fear when she heared Yahiro laugh evilly.

"Oh… I see… Not only did you make me wait…" He paused as he stood tall.

"You even used you voice…" Yahiro said teasingly as he walked intimidatingly towards Megumi.

Megumi got even more scared with every step Yahiro took towards her.

Her common sense was telling her to run for her life but her legs wouldn't move. She was paralyzed by fear.

Yahiro laughed again. This time, it sounded even more sinister.

He stopped laughing when he finally reached Megumi but he was still wearing his signature smirk - the smirk that said 'i have a perfect way of making you pay'.

Yahiro looked down at the frightened girl. She still had her purse in front of her face and was looking up to him nervously.

"You… You didn't even bring the eraser board that I bought for you…" He said evilly as he bended towards Megumi as if he was the big bad wolf ready to eat the little girl up whole.

Megumi mentally slapped herself. She did forget her magic slate!

"Do you even have... Any idea... How far I had to run... Just so I could get you that magic slate???" Yahiro hissed dangerously.

Before Yahiro could get a hold of her, she immediately ran back to the elevator. She had to get her eraser board or else Yahiro would murder her for sure.

Before she could make it to the elevator, Yahiro stopped her.

He was standing right in front of her with an even more dangerous aura around him.

"No. Way. I'm not going to have you go back." Yahiro stated dangerously.

Megumi sweat dropped as she took a step back. "B-But I-"

"Don't talk!" Yahiro said frustratingly. "Honestly! How many times do I have to tell you that?" He added as he massaged his forehead with his right hand while his left hand was on his hip.

Honestly, just how much trouble was he going to get into whenever this girl was around? Their so called date hasn't even started yet but she had already successfully given him a migraine.

Megumi looked down and gave Yahiro a slight bow to tell him she was sorry. After all, she couldn't use her voice… Especially with him around.

Before Megumi knew it, she was being dragged by an angry Saiga out the hotel and near a white limousine.

"You don't have to go back. I'll just get you a new one…"

Megumi could only blush.

* * *

So? How was it? Ok? Alright? You guys tell me what you think by giving a review...:)... The next chapter is...INTERESTING...trust me! I've already begun chapter two and boy, am I good...Mwahahahaha!!! ahem...ahem... Putting that aside, thank you for reading the story..:)

I will post the next chapter either this week or the next... But I do hope I will post it this week!

Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Sigh...I originally planned to update this story this coming Friday but unfortunately, a friend of mine told me to post the next chapter already and that there was no point in waiting to post a chapter that I had already finished making... (ahem, ahem... a certain purple loving bitch named, adz...:D PEACE!) So, here it is...

I ABSOLUTELY love this chapter!!! I was like 'I am so good! I can't believe I came up with this! I am so-' ahem.... Putting my narcissism aside.......

Here's chapter 2!!!

* * *

Megumi tried her best to maintain her balance as she entered the white limousine after two angry hands had shoved her carelessly inside.

Megumi took a seat at the other end of the limousine and concentrated her gaze on whatever object she could find outside the limo's window. Eye contact with an angry Saiga was the last thing she wanted right now – even though what she really desired was to gaze deep into the young man's eyes all night long.

Realizing that the limo was still immobile, Megumi glanced to her right with the corner of her eyes to check on her date, only to find out that the Saiga heir had not entered the limo yet. Instead, he was still standing outside conversing with his chauffeur.

Megumi strained her ears, moved closer to the other end of the limo and even bent towards the direction of the two talking men to find out what they were discussing about. All of a sudden, Yahiro turned to look at her and immediately saw what she was up to.

Megumi tried to look inconspicuous but to no avail. She let out a soft yelp when she saw Yahiro glare at her and give her a look that said 'mind your own business'.

In surprise and fear, Megumi immediately scooted back to her original place and contented herself with watching the cars and people pass by.

Megumi sighed silently as she placed her left elbow on the arm rest of the limousine door and cupped her chin with her hand. She really did want to know what they were talking about but since Yahiro caught her almost immediately, she wasn't able to hear a word. But one thing was for sure – Yahiro was serious. Whatever the matter was, it must have been something important and secret – something she should not involve herself in.

Megumi sighed once more. Yahiro sure could be scary when he wanted to. That was definitely the last time she'd try and eavesdrop on any of his private conversations.

Megumi felt a slight shift on the leather seat. Yahiro had finally entered the limousine.

Megumi nervously swallowed the growing lump in her throat as she tried her best to ignore his intimidating presence. However, it got even harder for Megumi to ignore him because he began to talk.

"The show starts at eight, we've still got approximately 45 minutes to get there. That's more than enough… We won't be late." Yahiro ensured.

Megumi turned her head to glance at the Saiga heir. But the moment she did, she regretted it immediately for she could no longer look away. She knew it was a mistake to even look at him in the first place.

There he was, Saiga Yahiro, the man who had stolen her heart, smiling ever so sincerely at her. It was the same smile he had given her when they arrived about an hour late on one of her mother's concerts.

Megumi could only blush yet again.

It took practically every ounce of her self control to tear her eyes off the Saiga heir and look down on her lap where her hands fumbled nervously with her white leather purse.

Just like that, she was caught up in his actions again. Just like that, he could make her feel a sudden rush of emotions that gave her temporary ecstasy. And just like that, he made her feel helpless – helpless because of the fact that no matter what she did, she always ended up being hopelessly in love with him.

* * *

People who were about to enter the opera house had stopped for a while to gawk at the luxurious white limousine that just pulled up before their very eyes.

A well groomed man wearing a black tuxedo stepped out from the right, front door. He hastily walked towards the other door located at the bottom right of the white limousine.

The man opened the door to reveal a small, beautiful young woman and an impressive looking young man.

The people had practically formed a circle around them as if the two of them were popular movies stars heading in the theater for the premier of their new movie.

Megumi glanced nervously around her surroundings trying her best to ignore the scrutinizing glances of the people when all of a sudden; she heard whispers from the crowd. They were talking about Yahiro.

"It's Saiga-san…"

"Saiga?!"

"You mean the family who owns the largest business corporation in Japan?!"

"And is also one of the largest in the world!"

"There's no mistaking it!"

"As expected of a Saiga…"

Megumi glanced at her left, anxiously turning her attention to Yahiro who was slowly getting pissed at the growing number of people around them and the attention they were giving them both. It was only then that Megumi noticed how Yahiro looked.

He was wearing a white tuxedo whose vest hid a black, long sleeve, formal shirt. Looking on, Megumi could see that the white tuxedo was furnished with a few pieces of gold cloth, satin she guessed, that matched his golden tie. He was wearing a pair of shiny black shoes and on his wrist was an expensive looking gold watch which had diamonds for its numbers.

Noticing that Megumi had been 'checking him out' in front of the crowd of curious people, Yahiro smirked. Maybe it was time for his revenge.

"Like what you see?"

Megumi's face was now as red as a tomato. She snapped her head up to glare at the brat. But she immediately froze the moment she did. BAD MOVE.

Yahiro was bending slightly towards her so that his lips were just a few inches away from Megumi's. He had the trademark Saiga smirk on his lips and his eyes were teasing her.

"Hm? Me-gu-mi-chan…?" Yahiro continued as he slowly advanced further towards Megumi.

Megumi was still frozen on the spot. Their proximity paralyzed her.

The moment Yahiro had mentioned her name; the crowd began to whisper once more.

"I know her! She's the daughter of Yamamoto Rin!"

"Yamamoto Rin? The international singer?!"

"No way! A Saiga and a Yamamoto?"

The crowd grew even noisier.

This was going to be a big scoop indeed.

It wouldn't be that much of a surprise anymore if it would be all over the news and tabloids the next day.

The people began to take pictures and videos of the little controversial scene unfolding before them. After all, it wasn't everyday that they saw the children of two well known families openly flirting at a public place.

Yahiro advanced even further towards Megumi's lips.

"_He's going to kiss me!" _Megumi's mind shouted as she shut her eyes and braised for the contact.

She knew her face was as red as a tomato by now. When she remembered that they were in the middle of a crowd who seemed to be enjoying the show they were putting on, her face got even redder, if that was even possible.

Megumi stiffened as she prepared herself for the contact.

She waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And-.

What the hell was taking him so long to kiss her?!

Megumi then snapped her eyes open only to see the resident bad boy stifling a laugh.

Megumi's cheeks turned red once more but this time due to anger and humiliation.

Megumi was about to punch the brat square in the face when a flash distracted her. She glanced towards the crowd in curiosity only to see dozens of cameras and video cameras raised to get a shot of their little performance.

Megumi face color turned into a million shades of red. She had no idea what to do. Her mind became blank.

Suddenly, Megumi felt a hand grasp her left hand.

She glanced towards the owner of the hand and gave him a glare.

Yahiro smirked at her reaction and Megumi fumed even more as she tried to pull her hand out of the Saiga heir's grasp. However, Yahiro would not let her go. Instead, he slowly bent towards her again.

Megumi's eyes grew big as Yahiro advanced for her lips once more.

"_What the hell is he planning?!"_

The noise surrounding the two of them died down for the people in the crowd were dying in anticipation. It was as if they were watching a movie that was just about to reach the climax.

Megumi had no idea what to do. She was about to scream her head off and knock every single one of those morons out including the biggest idiot alive on the planet who was currently holding her hand firmly. However, she reconsidered her plan when she saw his head changed its course.

Instead of her lips, his mouth was now positioned just a few centimeters away from her left ear. Megumi's face turned red when he began to whisper. But the color of her face wasn't only caused by the feel of his breath against her ear but also by the words that his mouth had uttered.

"What? Think I'm gonna kiss you?"

Megumi fumed. Yahiro laughed in her ear.

That was the second time he had tricked her into believing he was going to kiss her! He made her look like a complete idiot… Again! Now what were the people going to think and say about her?!

Megumi gave Yahiro a death glare. That was the last draw.

"_Good night Saiga Yahiro!" _Megumi thought vengefully as she opened her mouth.

But before Megumi could go through with her plan, the words that escaped from Yahiro's mouth made her stop.

Yahiro slowly pulled away from Megumi's ear to face the crowd but he still held her hand firmly.

"Don't worry about the people and what they've managed to see and get on tape…"

He was saying those words to Megumi but he also made sure that he said those words loud enough for all to hear.

Yahiro glanced at Megumi once more. He gave her a reassuring smile as he spoke even louder.

"I'll properly threaten them till I have them shaking in their boxers." He followed this with an evil glare directed at every single person present before them at that time.

Megumi couldn't help but laugh at Yahiro's choice of words.

In three seconds, they were left alone. Not a single soul could be seen lurking around them within a 20 meter radius aside from Yahiro's chauffer and driver.

Yahiro snapped his finger at his chauffer. The man immediately bowed as he took out a small computer out of his chest pocket and began typing a few things.

Before Megumi could give him an inquiring look, he immediately justified his actions.

"I have to make sure those pictures and videos don't get publicized, right?"

Megumi simply smiled and nodded in understanding. She was lucky that Yahiro was there to fix things or else she would not be able to get out of her house for weeks without paparazzi and news people chasing after her.

But, wait a minute? Why was she thankful to Yahiro when in fact he had caused the problem in the beginning?

Megumi was set on getting mad at Yahiro but the moment she saw the smile on his face, her anger immediately washed away. How pathetic she was indeed.

Maybe she could allow this one to pass.

Megumi smiled. Now was the beginning of their real date. Nothing could ruin it any further. They were finally alone and they'd be spending the remaining hours of the night together and hopefully, something good would turn out of it.

Megumi's romantic thoughts were smashed into pieces when she heard what Yahiro said next. To say that it embarrassed Megumi to death was an understatement.

"Ah… And that way, not a single soul will ever find out about how much you so desperately wanted me to kiss you!"

Yahiro said those words happily as an ever so fake yet teasing smile was etched on his handsome face.

Megumi glared at him with all she had. Yahiro simply continued to give her his plastic smile.

Megumi turned her back to him as she raised a shaking fist in the air. Why did she like a brat like him again?!

Megumi began to think of countless ways on how to murder the Saiga bastard. How dare he!? How dare he make fun of her?! How dare-

Megumi's thoughts were cut when she felt a soft peck on her left cheek.

She immediately turned around to see Yahiro move away from her with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. He looked away and hastily turned his back to her to hide his growing blush.

"S-Since you're so desperate, I might as well just give you one!" Yahiro explained.

Yup! That was it! He felt sorry that he tricked her and embarrassed her in front of a huge crowd. That's why he felt the need to kiss her. Yup! That made perfect sense! After all, she desperately wanted one right? So he did her a favor by kissing her! Right! That was absolutely it!

Yahiro's ragging thoughts were cut of when he felt a slight tug on his right sleeve.

He made sure he had a poker face on before turning towards Megumi.

"What is it?"

Megumi was looking down but her face was as red as a tomato once more. Her lips fashioned a smile that she fought hard to conceal.

Yahiro smirked.

"What? Did my kiss make you that happy?" He teased.

Megumi glared at him, her face red yet again. She huffed angrily and pointed towards the doors of the Opera House. She was telling him that it was time to go in.

Yahiro checked his watch. 7:46 pm. Shit. He couldn't believe he allowed that much time to pass by. He still had an important thing to do damn it!

Megumi began to walk towards the doors when a hand on her wrist stopped her.

"I have some business to attend to. I'm sorry but it's an emergency." Yahiro began as he let go of her wrist. He watched as Megumi's face fell.

"_It must have been the talk he had with his chauffer." _Megumi thought. She couldn't help but feel sad and dejected. Her chest seemed to get tighter around her lungs as each second passed. However, she tried her best to manage a smile.

"I'll be back." Yahiro assured.

She mouthed an OK and pretended to happily head into the Opera House even though tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

Yahiro looked at Megumi's retreating back and headed back into the limo.

"Shall we head there now sir?" The chauffer asked.

Yahiro nodded. "Make it quick. I need to get back in…" Yahiro paused as he checked his watch. "Nine minutes at most." He ordered.

The chauffer looked shocked. He knew nine minutes wouldn't be enough but he nodded nonetheless.

* * *

Megumi was sitting alone in the VIP section of the opera. It was located high up and it looked like a small balcony that housed four, huge, well-cushioned seats – two on the right side, and another two on the other.

Megumi checked the time on her watch. 7:54 pm. She began to get worried.

Where was Yahiro? Could he make it back in time for the show? Or was that 'emergency' of his so important that he would no longer be able to make it back to the Opera house?

Megumi shuddered at the thought of being left alone to watch the show all by herself. She had been looking forward to this date since the day her father had given her tickets to this Opera Show. Everything was finally set! So why wasn't everything going according to plan?

Megumi's eyes watered with tears. What if Yahiro wouldn't come?

She shook her head. No. If he couldn't come, then he would at least call. After all, he did tell her that he would come back, right? Right?

Realizing that sitting around that lonely area intensified her fears even more; Megumi immediately stood up and headed out of the Opera House. She couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

"I said nine minutes! NINE!" Yahiro shouted at his chauffer and driver as he waved the paper bag he held firmly around in thin air. They were stuck in traffic and it was already 7:54 pm.

"_Shit!"_ Yahiro's mind cursed out loud.

"I'm sorry sir. But there seems have been an accident-" His chauffer began to explain but Yahiro rudely cut him off.

"I don't care about a stupid accident!"

Yahiro massaged his temples. How much more troublesome was this night going to be for him?!

He glanced at his watch once more. 7:55 pm.

Damn it! Wasn't it just 7:54 a second ago?!

As he sat, shifting uncomfortably from one position to another, an image of Megumi sitting all alone on the balcony of the Opera House crying her heart out flashed in his mind. He gritted his teeth in irritation as he gripped the paper bag tighter.

"I'm getting out!" He yelled as he opened the door and ran towards the direction of the Opera House, the paper bag grasped firmly by his right hand.

He could hear his driver and chauffeur call out his name but none of those mattered to him anymore. He was running like a maniac in the middle of a jam-packed highway. The Opera House was still a good kilometer away and he had to make it back before the clock struck eight.

Yahiro scoffed at his choice of words. What the hell was he? Cinderella?!

People began yelling and cursing at him for cutting their vehicles off at the last minute.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"Hey idiot! Get out of the road!"

"Have you gone mad, boy?!"

But Yahiro couldn't care less about those low lives. The moment his date with Megumi ended would be the moment he would hunt down those morons who dared to insult him and crush them like the little bugs that they were. That'll teach them never to mess with a Saiga!

But right now, he didn't have time to think of ways to make them suffer. He had to get to Megumi and fast!

He glanced at the paper bag he held firmly with his right hand. It was all because of that loathsome thing. Oh how he wanted to smash it onto the concrete floor and jump on it over and over again until all that was left of it were particles so minute that they could only be seen through a microscope.

But no. He couldn't do that. Because if he did, he'd have to go through the whole entire process of getting his hands on that dreadful thing all over again!

Yahiro ran faster and faster ignoring the pain in his chest due to the lack of oxygen. But that was the least of his worries right now. He could just imagine how worried Megumi was becoming since he still hasn't arrived yet.

Redemption finally came when he saw numerous light bulbs up in the air that spelled "Opera House".

He was finally there.

* * *

Megumi walked back and forth in front of the Opera House's doors.

"_What do I do? What do I do?"_

She checked the time, it read, 7:58 pm. She panicked even more when one more minute passed. 7:59.

Megumi's eyes watered once more as she stared helplessly at the time but she refused to let her tears flow.

How she wished she could stop time even for just five minutes! Just five more minutes!

Suddenly, Megumi heard a panting sound getting louder and louder.

She snapped her head up and was shocked to see Yahiro who looked like he was run over by 20 ten-wheeler trucks. His hair was disheveled, his tie was no where to be found, his once flawlessly white tuxedo had dirty stains all over it and his once shiny black shoes looked as if they were soaked in mud.

"Yahiro!" Megumi said anxiously when she saw him fall down on one knee. What the heck was he up to?!

Megumi kneeled down beside him. To say that his breathing was labored was an understatement. He looked like he could die any moment now. After all, who wouldn't look like that after running a distance of more or less one kilometer in just about four minutes in the middle of a jam-packed highway?

Megumi tried her best to support Yahiro when he suddenly placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. He began to talk incoherently because of lack of breath.

"D-Didn't… sigh… I… sigh…"

Yahiro raised his head up. His eyes were closed and his breathing was irregular.

Megumi was about to speak when Yahiro placed his over hand over her mouth. He continued to speak after a few seconds. This time, his breathing seemed more relaxed than when Megumi first saw him.

"Didn't I… sigh… Tell you… sigh… sigh… Not to speak?"

Megumi's eyes showed surprise.

Yahiro removed his hand over Megumi's mouth and picked up the paper bag he dropped to his side.

He threw it at Megumi.

"Here!" Yahiro stated commandingly. A small blush crept up his cheeks.

In surprise, Megumi fell backwards as she caught the package in her hands. Yahiro, due to the force of his throw, was also sent backwards as well.

Both were now sitting on the red carpet floor leading to the entrance of the Opera House facing each other.

Yahiro was looking up towards the ceiling still breathing quite heavily. He had one of his eyes closed and both his hands were on the carpet floor to support him.

Megumi glanced at the package anxiously. Since asking Yahiro would only anger him further, she decided to figure it out on her own.

She placed her hand in the paper bag and slowly took out what was inside.

What was this thing that was so important that-

Megumi froze. Her eyes wide with shock.

'You can write again after erasing!'

Those were the words written on the top right corner of the case that contained a brand new eraser board.

She held it delicately with her hands as she slowly glanced up to look at Yahiro – her eyes gentle and filled with guilt. She watched as he breathed in and out heavily with his head up in the air.

This was his EMERGENCY?! Buying her a new eraser board so she wouldn't use her voice anymore?

Yahiro brought his head down to glance at Megumi. It was his turn to be shocked when he saw tears freely flowing from her eyes as she stared guiltily at him.

"W-What?!" Yahiro stuttered not understanding why she was crying. He arched his back forward and his hands were raised in mid air not knowing what to do. "Why are you crying?!"

Megumi immediately took the magic slate out and began writing as more tears escaped her eyes.

Megumi slowly raised the board up until it was just a few centimeters down her teary eyes.

'You didn't have to buy me a new one! Now look what happened to you…'

Yahiro simply looked away as he scoffed. "What? This? This is nothing…"

Megumi erased the words she wrote and replaced them with the words 'Sorry…'

Yahiro closed his eyes and faked a smirk. He wanted to give the impression that he was snobbish. As he spoke, his voice was teasing and his demeanor aloof.

"You don't have to be sorry. I was supposed to be on a business meeting you see. But the client didn't show up. On my way back, I happened to pass a store selling those. So I-"

Yahiro immediately snapped his eyes open and stiffened when he felt Megumi hug him tightly. He could smell the sweet scent of strawberries in her hair and he felt the wetness of her cheek when it brushed against his.

"You liar." Megumi whispered.

Yahiro froze.

"Always playing the bad guy…" Megumi added.

Yahiro watched as Megumi pulled away till she was kneeling in front of him.

"Just so you know, your tricks won't work on me." Megumi concluded as she gave him a genuine smile.

Megumi felt like she's never felt this happy in her life. The agonizing minutes wherein she had to wait for him to come back were instantly washed out of her memory. This time, she felt that nothing could really go wrong anymore. This time, she would make sure everything was perfect – for him and for herself as well.

Just as Megumi was about to ask Yahiro to head back to the Balcony with her, she felt an evil aura around him that made her shiver.

What did she do this time?

Yahiro began to stand slowly and dangerously.

Megumi was still left kneeling on the floor hiding behind her new magic slate.

She caught a glimpse of the Saiga heir's hands and cowered in fear. They were balled into fists and were shaking furiously.

She didn't understand. Why was Yahiro mad again?

Megumi was about to ponder more on what she did to make Yahiro angry again when she caught sight of her new eraser board. Her eyes widened due to realization. She finally knew what she had done wrong.

A murderous killing intent exploded from the Saiga heir's body.

"USE THE FREAKING BOARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Hehehe...Well, that's the end of it!

Poor Megumi. Yahiro's mad at her again. Tsk Tsk Tsk. She shouldn't have used her voice from the beginning. Now what's she in for in the next chapter????

How about their date? Is it finally going to get a whole lot better? Or Worse?

Find out next time!!!

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Yahiro continued to walk up the long staircase that led to the VIP section of the Opera House. His arms were swaying in coordination with the strides of his feet while his hands balled into fists. His eye brows were perfectly creased at similar angles and his eyes were glaring holes into whatever they fell on.

Yahiro tilted his head slightly to the side to glance at the looming figure behind him. It was none other than Yamamoto Megumi. She looked like a walking zombie with a dark cloud above her lowered head. Her slender arms were hanging loosely from her sides – one clutching her new eraser board while another clutched her purse.

Yahiro's temper rose once more when he caught sight of the eraser board.

He LITERALLY almost died getting it just for her for the purpose of protecting and preserving her most precious voice. But what does she do in return? She ignores the board and uses her voice instead.

Running a distance of more than a kilometer…

In the midst of a jam-packed highway…

While wearing some of his most expensive clothes, which have now lost their worth…

And almost having his heart explode…

For what were all those then?

Yahiro averted his glance away from the singing goddess onto whatever was in front of him. He needed to avert his attention elsewhere somehow to keep his emotions at bay. Unfortunately, what he saw only ignited his anger even more. He was about to turn to the right to continue climbing the staircase when he caught sight of his reflection on the shinny gold surface of the staircase's wall. It was only then that he realized the sorry state he and his clothing were in. To say that he was shocked was a compete understatement.

Megumi, sensing the Saiga heir's halt, raised her head up to glance at him. When her eyes fell on the sight of the shocked Saiga, she could only bite her lip in response. She wanted to say something to him but she was afraid that her words would only make him angrier.

Megumi watched as Yahiro closed his eyes and released a heavy sigh. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and began dialing a few numbers before turning to the right and continuing onto the staircase.

Megumi's eyes anxiously followed Yahiro's figure. His clothes really were so ruined. Scratches, mud patches and creases were seen at random places. If it weren't for Yahiro's incredibly handsome face, Megumi wouldn't be surprised if he would be mistaken for a beggar on the street who probably successfully dug an expensive tuxedo from the garbage.

Realizing that she was falling far behind, Megumi hurriedly climbed the staircase not wanting to anger the Saiga heir even more.

When she finally reached the top of the staircase, Yahiro was already there waiting for her.

"You go in first." Yahiro said as he tilted his head towards the door of the VIP section. His face was stern but calm. "I'll follow after I get changed."

Megumi hurriedly wrote a reply on her eraser board.

Yahiro patiently waited for her answer. When Megumi raised her board, Yahiro raised an inquiring eye brow as he read what she had to say.

'No. I'll accompany you.'

Megumi held the board up unyieldingly.

"_After all, it was my fault why his clothes got ruined."_

Yahiro continued to look at Megumi with an inquiring glance but she simply gave him a determined look – a look that said he had no choice but to concur with what she wanted.

Yahiro sighed and turned his back to her.

"Do what you want. But you can only accompany me till the outside of the changing room."

Megumi scrunched her eyebrows.

"_What is he trying to say?"_

Yahiro turned to face Megumi but this time, he had his trademark smirk on.

"Sorry Megumi, but your fantasies of seeing me naked won't become a reality today or anytime soon."

Megumi's face colored into different shades of the darkest reds known to mankind. She could not believe what she just heard him say. In fact, she was taken so off guard by his statement that she failed conjure up a witty comeback. She could only stare at his supercilious form in shock.

Megumi was brought back into reality when she heard Yahiro laugh as he headed towards the restrooms. Behind him was his chauffer holding a hanger with a new black tuxedo.

Megumi's irritation and embarrassment were replaced by surprise as she sweat-dropped.

"_How in the world did Yahiro's chauffer get all the way up here that fast?"_

She didn't even see or sense him come.

Megumi sighed and shrugged. The chauffer was probably used to these things. After all, he had the world's worst brat as his boss.

"_I'm sure he makes his servants do impossible things…"_

Megumi frowned. Yahiro sure was spoiled.

Megumi huffed as she hugged her eraser board near her body. She slowly leaned on the large doors of the VIP room and waited patiently for Yahiro. She had her eyes closed and her breathing was quiet and slow, as if she was sleeping.

The show had started. She could faintly hear the voices of the actors and actresses of the play.

Megumi concentrated further as she wondered. What part of the play were they in now?

No songs were being sung yet but she could make out some of their dialogues and movements.

When Megumi heard sounds of footsteps towards her, she immediately opened her eyes and tilted her head towards the sound.

Yahiro had finally finished changing. He was now walking towards a blushing Megumi.

His once white tuxedo was changed into black and his muddy shoes were replaced by shinny new ones. His hair was back in place and his face was now free from the highway's filth.

What it just her or did Yahiro get even more handsome?

Megumi mentally slapped herself. She needed to get a hold of herself. She had to at least conserve some amount of her pride, right?

Yahiro finally reached the petite songbird. He gave her a smile that successfully stole a beat from the poor girl's heart.

Megumi cleared her throat as she tore her eyes away from the Saiga heir and onto her eraser board. She scribbled on it slowly and calmly, buying herself sometime to collect her thoughts and relax her demeanor.

Yahiro folded his arms in front of his chest and waited patiently for the girl to finish writing. She was taking a lot longer than usual but Yahiro was willing to let it pass. After all, she was finally using the eraser board he arduously got for her.

'Now that you're ready, let's go in.'

Yahiro's eye twitched. That was all? She wasted their time for that? They were late enough already! She should've just pointed towards the VIP doors or something!

Yahiro let out a sigh as he massaged his temples. There was no use getting angry anyway.

Megumi, seeing the Saiga heir's changed expression, began to write a question on her eraser board. However, a hand on hers stopped her from doing so.

"There's no need."

Megumi glanced at Yahiro's left hand on her right. She tried her best to fight a blush slowly creeping on her face.

"We're late enough as it is…" Yahiro added as he used his right hand to take the magnetic pen out of Megumi's hand. He placed it carefully onto the pen holder of the board as he glanced at her.

"Let's go."

Megumi felt Yahiro's left hand tighten a bit on her own and before she knew it, she found herself being dragged into the VIP room.

Megumi no longer fought her blush.

This was it. This was finally it!

Their date was finally on its way.

No more problems. No more arguments. No more distractions. No more anything!

It was just her and him, enjoying each other's company, looking into each other's eyes and savoring the moment that she wished would last forever.

However, her euphoric state was interrupted when she bumped onto Yahiro's back. She massaged her nose that took most of the damage as she glanced at the Saiga heir's back irritated.

"_Why the heck did he stop all of a sudden?"_

Megumi glared at the back of Yahiro's head. She waited for him to glance at her and acknowledge the fact that he caused her to bump into him but he never looked back. He was staring intently at something on the left side of the room.

Realizing this, Megumi scrunched her eyebrows and directed her attention towards the direction Yahiro was so resolute on.

She froze.

Her eyes were wide with surprise as she watched two figures stand up from two of the four seats placed strategically on the VIP section.

"Megumi? Yahiro?!"

Megumi could only stare at the two. Her face was still in slight shock.

"_What are they doing here?!"_

"Small world…" Yahiro stated in a soft but audible manner. Seriously, what were the odds that these two would be here at the same time they were as well?

Megumi was still frozen. This couldn't be happening. Everything that could have gone wrong had gone wrong already! So why did this have to happen in the last minute?

Megumi felt Yahiro withdraw his hand away from hers as he folded his arms in front of his chest. The lost warmth made Megumi look away sadly.

"I didn't expect to see the two of you here."

"Likewise, Karino." Yahiro answered impassively.

Tadashi waved a hand up in the air. "Please, just Tadashi is fine."

"D-Don't tell me…"

"What is it Akira?" Tadashi said as he glanced at his girlfriend's shaking form.

Akira raised an accusing finger at the two with a look of disbelief evident on her face.

"You two are dating?!"

Megumi simply managed to give her a soft, nervous laugh as she glanced at Yahiro from the corner of her eyes. His head was slightly tilted to the side and his eyes were looking away.

Megumi looked down sadly. It was over. The chances of this date ever becoming successful just dropped down to zero.

Thankfully, a song number in the play disrupted the slowly growing tension between the couples. It somehow managed to distract all four of them from each other.

"Oh right, we're watching a play. Sorry for disturbing you." Tadashi said as he scratched the back of his head. "You guys should get seated now."

Megumi watched Yahiro head towards the right side of the VIP room where two chairs were located. When, she brought her attention back to the left side of the room, she saw Akira starting to silently beat up her boyfriend. As for why, she didn't know.

Megumi glanced back at Yahiro anxiously. He was now sitting on a chair looking at her questioningly. She could almost read his thoughts. 'What are you doing? Come over here already!'

Megumi smiled slightly to herself as she directed her attention back to the couple. Yahiro could be so predictable sometimes. But most of the time, he was a puzzle – a puzzle Megumi struggled to solve. But then again, that was what made her like him in the first place, right?

Yahiro watched with surprise as Megumi walked towards Akira and Tadashi and started talking to them via her eraser board.

"_What is that idiot planning?!"_

Yahiro's curiosity skyrocketed when he saw Akira jump up with joy and hug Megumi.

"_What are they talking about?"_

Yahiro was about to stand up and drag Megumi to where their seats were but what he saw made him stop all his movements.

Tadashi stood up from his chair as he smiled and nodded at the two girls. He watched with shock as Megumi smiled at the couple before she seated herself comfortable on the Karino heir's chair.

"_What does she think she's doing?!"_

Before Yahiro knew it, the Hakusen school director's son was making his way towards him.

"_What on Earth?!"_

When Tadashi was close enough, he flinched in fear at the Saiga heir's glare and aura.

"Explain." He demanded silently but dangerously.

Tadashi raised his hands up in defeat.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea! The girls suddenly wanted to sit together so I let them." Tadashi brought one of his hands down to his side while the other scratched the back of his head.

"And besides, I'm not really into watching plays. If I watch alongside Akira, she'd beat me up every single time I fall asleep or not pay attention."

Yahiro's eye twitched which made Tadashi flinched once more.

Deciding that he's frightened the Karino heir enough, he directed his attention back towards a certain idiotic, long haired brunette, only to see that she was avoiding his glance.

This irritated Yahiro even more.

"_What the hell does she think she'll achieve by doing this?!"_

To say that Yahiro was pissed was an understatement. He was just about ready to kill someone.

Sensing this, Tadashi moved his chair further away from the Saiga heir. He didn't want to be the victim of Yahiro's displaced anger.

Megumi shifted uncomfortably on her seat. She knew he was looking at her. No, she knew he was GLARING at her. But she had to bare it.

She'd rather have Yahiro angry at her than have him hurt over Akira. At least that way, Yahiro could vent out his emotions on her and not keep it all to himself.

Besides, this was the best solution she could think of. She'd feel even worse if she sat with Yahiro only to see him glance occasionally towards Akira and Tadashi with that hurt look in his eyes. That would have made her suffer even more.

Megumi glanced down as she smiled a bitter-sweet smile.

She had to admit. Yahiro was rubbing off on her. Sacrificing herself to make another happy…

Megumi wanted to laugh, but she knew she couldn't.

Yes, she was sacrificing herself to make Yahiro happy. But that wasn't her only intention for doing what she just did. It was also for her own sake – her own happiness. She was afraid that her heart would no longer be able to take one more solid proof that the man she loved loved another. She was afraid of feeling that oh-so familiar pang of hurt inside her again. She was afraid of losing all hope she had with him… With the two of them…

In other words, she was afraid, period.

"Megumi-chan, are you alright?"

Megumi raised her head to look at Akira's worried expression.

Megumi placed a convincing, fake smile on her face as she shook her head.

"Are you sure? Because…" Akira paused as she watched Megumi scribble on her eraser board.

'Sure!'

Megumi still had the fake smile on her face.

Realizing she had to change the subject and fast, she began to talk about the play with Akira – making comments, laughing at the scenes and showing amazement at the stunts. She tried to make it as natural as possible so Akira wouldn't notice anything.

She succeeded.

Megumi glanced at her watch. She still had time.

She had until the end of the play to enjoy herself because right after it, she knew she'd have to inevitably face Yahiro. And for sure, their confrontation wouldn't be pleasant.

* * *

Well, that's it!

I AM BACK!!!

I'm so sorry I took this long to update. I just don't have the time to write. But I have already finished this story in my head. It's up to either 4 or 5 chapters. I'll try to upload the next chap as soon as possible!!! And I'll also try to finish this story before the year ends! I think I can do it...:)

REVIEW please!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Applause.

The Opera House was filled with loud applauses.

The play was finally over. Spectators gleefully stood on their feet to commend the performers, who, in return, humbly expressed their gratitude through bowing.

"Wasn't that great Megumi-chan?" Akira asked jovially as she jumped and clapped. However, the moment she turned to face the angelic songbird, her heart sank.

Megumi had a very anxious expression on her face as she clapped her slightly trembling hands.

"Megumi-chan?" Akira called for her attention but to no avail. Her mind seemed to have drifted elsewhere.

Akira anxiously watched Megumi as her eyes restlessly travelled from one place to another. She was deeply immersed in her thoughts. There was definitely something troubling her.

"Megumi-chan?" Akira repeated. This time, she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Megumi jumped slightly at the contact.

"Megumi-chan, are you alright? Is something bothering you?" Akira asked with a worried expression apparently etched on her beautiful face.

Megumi immediately shook her head and once again sported a well-rehearsed fake smile.

"Megumi-chan…" Akira said knowingly as she gave Megumi a look. "You're lying."

Megumi, desperate to break eye contact with Akira, immediately began to write on her eraser board.

'I assure you Akira-chan, nothing's wrong.'

Akira was about to disagree but she stopped herself when she saw Megumi write on her board again. She huffed and waited patiently for whatever the brunette had to say before she would give the girl a piece of her mind.

'I'm just tired. That's all.'

Akira sighed as she glanced at the exhausted smile that now framed Megumi's angelic face. It didn't seem forged this time.

Akira sighed.

As much as she wanted to argue with Megumi and get her to tell her exactly what was bothering her, the Yamamoto heir's tired aura was enough to make her sympathetic.

Akira sighed once again.

"_If she doesn't want to tell me, then I guess I won't force her."_

"Ok. If you say so…" Akira paused as she gave Megumi a trusting look. "But if you ever need someone to talk to, you know I'm always here." With that, Akira hugged Megumi and the latter hugged back.

Megumi held back the tears. Akira was a truly wonderful person. And that was exactly what made it hurt more. She couldn't hate her no matter what – even if she was the very girl who had captured the Saiga heir's heart. She just couldn't. And what added more insult to injury was the very fact that she also couldn't blame Yahiro for falling for the girl. She was as close as it could get to perfection.

Akira began to giggle slightly as she felt all giddy inside. She finally got to hug Megumi. She started patting the songbird's head as a cute blush graced her cheeks.

"What the?!" Tadashi yelled as he pointed at his girlfriend. "You're doing it again!" Her adoration of girls was just a bit too disturbing to the poor Karino heir.

Akira sent him an ice cold glare.

Tadashi froze as a chill ran down his spine.

Before Akira could pummel the poor boy, Yahiro immediately came into the scene.

He walked ever-so gracefully towards the Yamamoto heiress.

As Yahiro neared the two ladies, Akira hugged Megumi tighter and gave the Saiga heir a scary animalistic growl that made Tadashi squeak. "What do you want?"

Yahiro, ignoring Akira's threat, looked straight towards Megumi who was desperately trying to hide her face with Akira's body.

"I would like my date back." He answered calmly all the while still looking at the frightened songbird.

"She doesn't want to go with you!" Akira answered as she hugged the poor girl tighter.

"Akira, why don't you just-" Tadashi began to reason but a glare from his girlfriend was enough to silence him.

"Megumi." Yahiro stated firmly.

Megumi flinched. There was no escaping her fate. She had to confront him one way or another, right? She got herself into this, so she needed to get herself out as well. Besides, involving Akira and Tadashi in this would only make things worse.

Megumi let out a defeated sigh. She knew what she had to do.

Megumi raised her hands and placed them on Akira's shoulders. She slowly pushed herself out of the girl's hug.

"Megumi-chan-" Akira tried to insist but Megumi simply shook her head at the short-haired woman as she gave her a small but reassuring smile.

She turned to Tadashi and gave him a curt goodbye nod as she headed towards the exit with Yahiro just a few steps behind her.

"Megumi-chan!" Akira called to her and was about to go after the girl but her boyfriend immediately caught her elbow.

"Tadashi!" Akira glanced at her boyfriend in confusion.

"Akira." Tadashi answered as she gave his girlfriend a knowing look.

"What?!" Akira replied dangerously as she emanated a murderous killing aura.

Tadashi flinched a little. "A-Akira, just give them some time alone." He paused as he composed himself. "They need to work a few things out." He finished with a serious tone as he glanced towards the exit.

The two were no longer in sight.

"_If I were Yahiro, I guess I would have been angry as well…"_

Akira tried to get her elbow free from Tadashi's grasp.

"But Tadashi! You could clearly see that Megumi-"

"I know." Tadashi cut her off as he gave her another knowing look. "That's why they need to work things out on their own." Tadashi paused as he watched Akira give him a pleading but confused look; but his resolve was firm. "Trust me on this."

Akira slowly gave up resistance.

Tadashi smiled but it quickly left as soon as it made its way to his lips for a dangerous aura was surrounding Akira yet again.

"Fine." Akira said in a devilish tone. "I'll take your word for it now." She continued dangerously. "But when something happens to Megumi…" Akira paused as she cracked her knuckles. "You'll pay with your head!"

Not soon after, a loud, shrilly scream was heard from the Opera House VIP section.

* * *

Megumi walked in a slightly fast pace towards the limousine. She was desperate to get away from the Saiga heir but she didn't want it to seem that way as well.

Megumi felt slightly more relieved when she realized she finally made it out of the Opera House. However, she still couldn't completely relax for Yahiro was still hot on her tracks.

To say that she was scared would have to be the biggest understatement of the year. She's never felt more frightened in her life!

What would she tell him? Scratch that. How could she possibly tell him the reason for her actions?

Megumi gave the chauffer a polite but nervous smile as he opened the door for her. She made her way to the other end of the seat and held her gaze out the window. Her heartbeat was going haywire and she was finding it harder to breathe each second.

Megumi felt a shift of weight to her left. He too was in the limousine now.

Megumi listened as the door closed. Not soon after, the limousine began to move. She closed her eyes and let out a silent, distressed sigh. There really was no escaping this.

Megumi mustered up what was left of her courage and slowly rolled her eyes to one corner to try and glance at the Saiga heir. His expression was unreadable and his arms were folded firmly in front of his chest. He was looking straight ahead at nothing in particular but his lips formed a small, almost undetectable scowl. The sight made Megumi panic even more. She couldn't read him at all.

An infuriated Yahiro, a teasing Yahiro, a threatening Yahiro and heck even a whining Yahiro – all those she could handle. But a seemingly indifferent and emotionless Yahiro, she couldn't.

Why wouldn't he say something? Anything at all?

Megumi continued to glance at the Saiga heir using her peripheral vision. _"Be mad at me! Scream at me! Just… Don't ignore me…"_

This time, Megumi turned her head fully towards Yahiro to give him a guilty but anxious look. He still didn't look at her. His eyes continued to look straight towards the road.

Megumi began to write on her eraser board.

'Say something…'

Megumi raised it in front of her chest but the Saiga heir still refused to acknowledge her – not even a glance.

Megumi huffed a bit and stretched her arm to place the eraser board in front of Yahiro's face. But the moment she did, he looked out the window simultaneously.

Megumi withdrew her eraser board and placed it to her side. Her mouth was slightly opened. He was being childish and stubborn!

So was this how it was going to be? He was going to ignore her all night long?

Megumi opened her mouth to say something but Yahiro's threatening voice made her close her mouth shut.

"Don't even think about it."

Megumi's eyes grew big. She looked stunned. How could he have known what she was planning to do when he had his back to her?

"I can see your reflection on the window." Yahiro answered, as if reading her mind.

Megumi mouthed an 'oh' in understanding as she looked away.

After some time, Megumi glanced at Yahiro once more before she sat up straight and kept her eyes out on the road.

What was she to do now?

Should she continue to get him to talk to her or should she leave him alone and wait until he finally decides to talk to her?

Megumi tilted her head slightly to glance at Yahiro once more. This time, his expression was no longer passive. His neck was slightly craned to the left while his vision was directed straight towards the road. His eyebrows were creased at a perfect angle and his eyes were narrowed to some extent.

He was looking for something.

Megumi's expression turned suspicious at his strange behavior. _"What is he up to?"_

After a few seconds, Yahiro's slightly strained demeanor relaxed.

This time, it was Megumi's turn to crease her eye brows and narrow her eyes.

"_What was he searching for?" _Megumi wondered as she directed her attention to where Yahiro's was a few seconds ago.

"Stop the car."

Megumi snapped her head towards Yahiro as she gave him a questioning look.

She watched as Yahiro opened the door himself, no longer waiting for his chauffer to do so. He was about to step out of the limousine but before he did, he gave Megumi a brief but meaningful glance.

Megumi opened her mouth to talk but Yahiro immediately made his way out.

Megumi watched the Saiga heir's back as he walked away. She swallowed hard.

Did he want her to follow him?

Megumi breathed in and out a few times to gather up some courage. Not soon after, she too made her way out of the limousine.

When she finally made her way out, she began scrutinizing her surroundings only to realize that they were at a public park. She scanned the seemingly abandoned park for people and found no one.

"_It's pretty huge for a public park…"_

Megumi made her way towards the park's walkway as she began to examine the park. It had lots of tables and chairs for accommodation and it also had big dinosaur statues everywhere. The path's sides were adorned with flowers, which Megumi couldn't recognize due to the dim lights situated strategically around the pavement.

"_They need to do some maintenance…"_

As she continued to walk, her eyes fell on the moon. It was wonderfully full.

"_It looks like a giant spotlight suspended up in the sky."_ Megumi thought as she smiled. However, her smile immediately faded when she realized that the Saiga heir was no longer in sight.

Megumi panicked as she picked up the pace.

"_Where could he have disappeared to so quickly?"_

As much as Megumi wanted to call for him, she knew she couldn't. That gesture would only add fuel to the flame of the Saiga heir's anger. The last thing she wanted to do was to make him angrier than he already was. She wasn't stupid and she sure as hell didn't have a death wish. She still has a couple of things she wants to accomplish before she dies.

* * *

Megumi panted as she placed a hand on a lamp post to maintain her balance. She was getting exhausted. After all, running around wearing high heels isn't actually one of the easiest tasks on Earth.

When Megumi regained her breath, she raised her head only to find out that she's reached a playground. She slowly stood up straight to scan the place for a certain pink haired bishounen.

"_Where could he-"_

Megumi felt relief flood her system.

"_Found you."_

Megumi was about to run towards him but after fully realizing the scene right in front of her, she stopped.

There he was, Yahiro Saiga, one of the richest people in the world, sitting on a worn out swing in a public park as he slowly rocked himself back and forth with his feet. His elbows were resting on his thighs and his head was bent down, causing his silky pink locks so cascade in front of his face. He had his back to her but she could already imagine the look he had on his face.

Megumi sighed. Nervousness was making its way back into her system but she knew this confrontation had to happen if anything was to be resolved.

Megumi breathed in deeply and began to make her way towards Yahiro.

When she was just a few feet behind him, she waited to see if he was aware of her presence. She tilted her head to the side and waited for a few seconds for a reply. When she didn't get any, she hesitantly made her way to the other swing situated to the Saiga heir's right.

Yahiro tilted his head slightly towards the directed of a slight squeak. The once empty swing to his right was now occupied by a brunette-haired girl who avoided his gaze at all costs.

Yahiro grunted as he looked away.

"It took you long enough."

Now it was Megumi's turn to look at the Saiga heir. He was still in the same position as before but his head was no longer bent down. He seemed to be looking at something to his left. But whatever it was, Megumi didn't know. She couldn't see that well because of the dark.

Megumi tore her eyes away from Yahiro only to glance at her fidgety fingers.

What was she supposed to do now?

Before Megumi could think of what to do, she heard Yahiro speak once more.

"Why did you do it?"

Megumi snapped her head towards Yahiro, just in time to see him slowly turn his head to her direction. Their eyes met. Megumi became even more nervous. She felt very vulnerable and naked under his gaze. It felt as if he was seeing right through her very soul.

Not being able to tolerate the discomfort she felt, Megumi looked away as she thought of an answer to his question.

"Well?" Yahiro demanded in a low but slightly impatient voice as he raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

He watched as she began to write down a reply on her eraser board.

'It… seemed like the right thing to do.'

Yahiro stared at the reply on the board incredulously before he gave Megumi the exact same look. But since she was hiding her face behind the board, she failed to see his reaction.

Yahiro scoffed as he stood up from the swing irritated. The force from his gesture made the swings rock to some extent.

Megumi stifled a squeak before watching anxiously as Yahiro took a few steps away from the swing. After transcending a good ten feet, he stopped on his tracks and sighed out loud as he ran a hand through his silky locks.

Megumi blinked a few times. Did she say something wrong?

Yahiro placed one of his hands on his waist while the other massaged his temples.

Megumi brought her gaze downward. Now what was she going to do?

"What way?"

Megumi brought her gaze back to the Saiga heir with a surprised looked in her face. He still had his back to her but after a few seconds; he turned to look at her once more with his hands folded in front of his chest.

"In what way was it right?"

Megumi was lost for words. She was completely and utterly speechless. She immediately tore her gaze from the Saiga heir and looked at her feet.

After a few seconds of waiting, Yahiro unfolded his arms impatiently and walked towards Megumi.

After seeing the Saiga heir's shiny shoes just about a foot in front of her, Megumi picked up her magnetic pen with her right hand and steadied her eraser board with her left.

In what way WAS it right?

* * *

So sorry it took so long! I have no excuse except for the fact that I haven't had any inspiration so far... Sorry if this chapter sucked... Don't worry, the next chapter is the last and i will update it as soon as I can!!! If possible, I'll post it next week or this week. I will do my best! I still have other stories to worry about... -_-...

Thanks for the support!!! I appreciate it a lot!


	5. Chapter 5

"In what way was it right?"

Megumi was at a loss for words. She knew he would clarify further on what she had replied to his initial question. But she just wasn't prepared for it.

Why DID she do it? Just WHAT exactly made her decide it was the right thing to do?

Megumi searched frantically for an answer but she just couldn't come up with anything.

"I'm waiting…"

Megumi rolled her eyes up to try to get a glimpse of Yahiro but she didn't dare to lift her head. She didn't really need to see him to guess what expression was etched on his handsome face. She knew him all too well.

He was getting impatient. Really impatient.

Megumi still had no idea what to answer him. Heck, she herself didn't even know why she did it! A part of her just immediately screamed at her to do what she did. It felt like a reflex. She had no real conscious control over it. She just… did it. And to her, at that moment in time, it just felt so right.

"Megumi."

Megumi subconsciously looked up at the mention of her name. It sounded so desperate that she couldn't help but look towards the source of the sound. The sight she saw, however, was heartbreaking. Never in her life had she regretted looking at Yahiro so much.

Yahiro was looking at her with so much emotional turmoil evident in his eyes – hurt, anger, confusion… Sadness?

Megumi tried to blink away the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Yahiro was sad? And it was because of her?

"Why?" He asked again. But this time, it wasn't as angry and as demanding as before. He sounded breathless, confused and in pain.

Megumi couldn't stop her tears from falling any longer. She wanted to hug him and tell him she was sorry. She wanted to erase everything that had happened this day to stop him from hurting any longer. She wanted to turn back time and redo everything she had done wrong. Or better yet, she wanted to take back ever thinking of asking him out since he was only going to be in more pain than he already was.

Megumi hung her head low and scribbled on her eraser board as tears fell freely on to it.

'I'm sorry…'

Megumi raised the board in front of her face to shield her freely falling tears from the Saiga heir. She heard him sigh out loud.

"You still haven't answered the question."

Megumi blinked a couple of times to try and clear her vision. She brought down the eraser board and began writing.

Yahiro watched her as she wrote but was surprised when he saw her slowly let the board and magnetic pencil drop down from her hands and onto the grass.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" Yahiro asked irritated. How dare she just drop his gift to her?

He was about to protest further when Megumi suddenly stood up. Her head was low and because of their height difference, Yahiro couldn't see her face at all.

"I… I did it because I didn't want you to get hurt." Megumi replied in a shaky voice.

Yahiro's temperature went a hundred degrees up. "What the hell are you using your voice for? You-"

Megumi snapped her head up to look at the Saiga heir. This time, it was his turn to be heartbroken with the look Megumi was giving her.

She looked helpless. No other word could describe how she looked right now. She was completely and utterly helpless.

"Written words won't be enough to truly express how I feel. I need my voice." Megumi replied softly as she gave him a sad smile.

Yahiro's anger diminished a bit but his irritation was still intact. "I don't care! I bought you that eraser board so that you can conserve your voice! Weren't you the one who said that for the sake of singing, you'd do anything? Weren't you the one-"

"I don't mind losing my voice if it was for you!" Megumi firmly stated as a dark blush crept up her cheeks.

Yahiro was speechless. He just looked at the songbird in complete and utter shock.

"You…"

"I'm sorry if my actions at the Opera House hurt you." Megumi paused as she gave Yahiro a sincere look of regret. "I…" She paused once more. She knew there was a possibility that she would anger Yahiro again when she'd tell him this but she had no other choice. This was her answer.

"I didn't want to see you hurt because of… of Akira-san…" Megumi paused once more as she bowed her head to avoid Yahiro's gaze.

Yahiro's eyes widened in shock. "Y-You… You idiot! You didn't have to do that! What the hell were you think-"

"I know you still love her!" Megumi cut him off as she snapped her head up to look at him once more. She spoke with such resolve and firmness that Yahiro was forced to keep silent. "And although you told her that you no longer do, I know it's a lie! You just don't want her to worry about you. So…"

Megumi bowed her head as she paused to blink a few tears away. Her chest was getting heavier by the second and it hurt to even breathe.

"So you go on once more to play a role that would be most beneficial to her. You pretend that everything is already in the past and that she's nothing more than a childhood friend to you... But I know…" Megumi paused again to look at Yahiro in the eyes. "I know you still love her."

Megumi let out a shaky breath as she smiled sadly at him.

"I see you give her that _look –_ the look that betrays your calm and nonchalant façade. The look that screams just how much she means to you… Just how much you love her…"

Megumi subconsciously clutched her chest. It was hurting so much.

"_It's the look that I've been wishing you'd someday give to me."_

"I…" Yahiro began but couldn't bring himself to say anything. Besides, what could he possibly say?

A moment of silence fell over the two – neither making the move to initiate a conversation nor even dare to look at the other.

Megumi wiped the remainder of her tears with the back of her hands while Yahiro looked at anything but her. Tension was in the air and it didn't show signs of leaving anytime soon.

When her vision became a lot clearer, Megumi caught sight of the eraser board and magnetic pen on the ground and mentally slapped herself for allowing it to fall just like that.

Yahiro glanced at Megumi through the corner of his eyes when he saw her move. She was bending down to pick up the fallen eraser board and magnetic pen. She dusted it carefully with the edge of her dress and Yahiro couldn't help but scoff at this. It was very un-lady like. Little did he know that it didn't really matter to Megumi that her designer clothes would be ruined. She'd give them all up in a heart beat for the gift he had given her - the eraser board.

Megumi once again began to scribble. Yahiro looked at her fully this time.

'It's getting late. I'll be heading home now.'

Megumi held the board in front of her face the whole time even as she bowed in front of the Saiga heir and began to walk away.

Yahiro stared at her back incredulously.

"W-Where do you think you're going?"

Megumi stopped and turned around as she scribbled on her eraser board. She raised it in front of her face once again to avoid any form of eye contact.

'Home.'

Yahiro's eyebrow twitched as he pointed towards a certain direction.

"The limousine is this way."

He watched in annoyance as Megumi scribbled some more and raise the board in front of her face once again.

'I can manage on my own. Good night.'

And with that message, she bowed and began to walk away again.

Yahiro's face turned red with anger. What the hell was this girl up to now?

Megumi heard loud, angry footsteps behind her. She was about to turn her head around when she felt a firm hand on her elbow. Not soon after, her body was turned to face a very furious Yahiro.

"What. The. Hell."

Megumi's eyes were wide in surprise. Yahiro had his signature murderous killing intent aura once again.

"I'm taking you home!" Yahiro stated demandingly as he dragged her towards the direction of the limousine.

Megumi could only blush once again.

* * *

The ride was silent and suffocating. The tension in the air was undeniable and it was extremely uncomfortable.

Megumi glanced at Yahiro through her peripheral vision. He was looking out the window and he seemed in deep thought.

Megumi sighed silently. Oh what she would be willing to give just to be able to read the Saiga heir's mind even just for a day.

Megumi and Yahiro were in such deep thought that they had only realized that the limo had arrived to Megumi's abode when the chauffer had told them so.

"Sir… We've arrived."

Yahiro glanced at the towering building beside them. They were there alright.

The chauffer was about to make his way out when Yahiro had called his attention.

"Can you both leave us for a moment?" He directed his gaze from his chauffer to his driver.

The driver and chauffer nodded their replies and headed out of the limousine.

Megumi gulped nervously. What were they going to talk about now?

Silence enveloped them both once more.

Megumi fiddled with the hem of her skirt as she tried desperately to calm herself down when she felt something hard hit her head. She squeaked in pain and clutched the side of her head as she glared at the direction when it came from.

She shifted her gaze almost immediately, however, when she saw the object that had hit her fall to the floor right in front of her – a Blackberry.

She glared at Yahiro with all her might. How dare he throw his Blackberry at her!

Yahiro was looking at her with a jaded expression. Oh he's done it now. Megumi was incredibly vengeful.

Megumi opened her mouth ready to scream her heart out to knock the living day lights out of the evil, conniving bastard of a man when she suddenly heard him spoke.

"That's for leaving me with the idiot Karino at the Opera House."

If it would have been a different scenario, Megumi would have laughed or swooned at the adorable look the Saiga heir was giving her. He looked like a disappointed spoiled brat who didn't get his way.

But Megumi was still very much vengeful. That Blackberry really hurt! She was still very keen on knocking the Saiga heir out but what he said next had caught her off guard.

"I admit." Yahiro looked away. "Seeing them together… Made me feel…" Yahiro paused, as if looking for the right word.

Each second of silence from him was torture for Megumi.

What was it? What was it that the felt?

Yahiro's next words, however, broke Megumi's heart into a million pieces.

"Sad? Jealous? Angry? Pathetic? Empty?" Yahiro spoke the words in an emotionless robotic manner as if analyzing which one was the right fit. "Or perhaps… All of it."

Megumi averted her gaze away from Yahiro and hung her head low. She had stopped breathing for quite some time now. Her chest was hurting like hell. But it hurt more to breathe. She wanted to get out of the car to save herself from further emotional pain. But her body wouldn't move. She felt rooted to the spot only able to blink. Even her tears refused to come. She was just... Frozen.

"I've loved her ever since. I don't even know if it would be possible to get over her."

Megumi silently choked as she struggled to breathe. Never in her life had she thought it was possible to feel this much pain. She wanted to tell him to stop talking and that she already understood what he meant but she just couldn't get her body to move. It was one thing knowing deep in her heart that Yahiro still loved Akira. But it was another thing hearing it from Yahiro himself. It was unbearable – the pain.

"But I know I eventually will." Yahiro paused.

Megumi's eyes widened in surprise. Did she just hear that?

"I came to the Opera House with you." Yahiro was now looking intently at Megumi. "I wasn't there for Akira or anyone else. I was there with you."

Megumi's eyes glistened with fresh tears.

"S-So… So it made me really angry when you left me there with the idiot Karino! Don't you ever do that again! I-I'll forgive you just this once!" Yahiro looked away as he blushed.

Megumi couldn't help herself anymore. She cried her heart out.

Yahiro panicked as he watched Megumi break down completely in front of him.

"H-Hey! W-What are you crying around for!"

Yahiro didn't know what to do. He simply had his arms out but he feared that if he touched her, he'd make things worse.

"H-Hey! I-I said I forgive you! O-Ok! I-I'm sorry then! I…"

Yahiro was in full blown panic. He slowly inched towards a hysterical Megumi and placed an arm on her shoulder hesitantly.

"P-Please… Please don't cry…"

Yahiro's words were so sincere and gentle that it only made Megumi cry even harder. Yahiro stiffened a bit when he felt her hug him but he soon found himself hugging her back.

"Sshhh… I-It's okay. Everything's fine now."

Megumi couldn't even begin to explain how happy she was just with those simple words Yahiro had told her. She was really hopeless. No. She was beyond hopeless. She had fallen way too hard she doubted she could break free anymore.

Just like that she was caught up in his actions again. Just like that he was able to make her emotions go into full blown turmoil. And just like that, he was able to make her feel indescribable happiness.

Just like that.

She really had fallen for him. SO HARD.

* * *

Megumi slowly opened her eyes and squinted. Why was it so bright?

She stretched a bit only to realize that she was lying on a bed. She immediately sat up to inspect her surroundings only to see that she was in her own room.

"_A dream?"_

Was everything about Yahiro a dream?

Megumi glanced down at her form only to see that she was wearing the exact same thing she wore during her date with Yahiro at the Opera House.

"_It wasn't a dream."_

Megumi's thoughts were cut short when she heard the sound of her door open. In came Ryu and Jun.

"You're finally awake." Jun said happily.

"Here's breakfast." Ryu placed a plate with bacon, eggs and toast on Megumi's bedside table, followed by a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

Megumi searched for her eraser board and found it right beside her. She began scribbling furiously.

'What happened?'

"You hit your head on your way out of the limo. Yahiro carried you here." Jun explained.

"What were you doing anyway?" Ryu questioned suspiciously.

Megumi scribbled on her eraser board.

'I guess I must have slipped…'

Ryu eyed her some more and was about to bombard her with more questions but Jun was quick to cut him off.

"You should change and get some more rest. An ice pack for your head is right there if you need one." Jun pointed towards an ice bucket on Megumi's bedside table.

Megumi mouthed her thanks to both men. She, however, gave Jun a looked of utter gratitude as he smiled at her before he closed the door.

Megumi inspected her head for any bumps and found one. It was courtesy of Yahiro's rock-hard Blackberry.

What had happened after that? She remembered crying her heart out and then everything just went blank.

Could it be that she fainted?

Megumi made her way out of the bed. She was about to stand up when something on her bed caught her eye.

The purse she had used for her date with Yahiro was open and an elegant looking envelop was popping from it.

Megumi scrunched her eyebrows and made her way towards it.

She read her name written on the envelop and began to pry it open. In it were two tickets to a _Les Miserables _musical next weekend.

Megumi felt even more confused.

As she slowly pulled the tickets out, a small note fell to the floor. Crouching down, Megumi snatched the paper and quickly read its contents.

She couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

_Don't mess up this time._

_- Yahiro_

Oh there was definitely no way she would mess it up this time!

* * *

THE END!

Thanks so much for reading and supporting this story! I'm so sorry it took this long to finish it. College is a bitch. As for my other stories, I will FINISH them! I swear! Just please wait patiently. I'm really busy right now. It's 1:30 am already and I have a class at 7:30 am later and yet I still willed myself to finish this!

I hope I didn't disappoint you!

As for if I'll make a sequel, I'm not sure. But if I will, it probably wouldn't be anytime soon. I would appreciate it a lot if you would review and tell me what you think! Once again, I love you guys! Thanks so much for the support and praise!


End file.
